Elements of the Clans
by echomist66
Summary: "The elements of each Clan, shall awaken in a cat from each clan." Echomist, Eagletalon, Autumnleaf, and Darkclaw are these cats. What adventures will they face as they try to defeat the Peroxide Alliance? Rated K cause cats will probably get killed and stuff.
1. Prologue

**Hello! Welcome to my new story blah blah blah blah. Anyways I am a brand new user please no negative comments. And now presenting Elements of the Clans Prologue! DUN DUN DUN DUN!**

Prologue

A gray-blue she-cat walked up to a pool. Behind her, was a ginger tom.

"Bluestar, what are we doing?" he asked. A matted gray she-cat stepped out of the shadows. The rest of StarClan followed.

"Firestar, we are here to discuss a prophecy," replied the gray cat.

"Not another prophecy!" groaned a small brown cat.

"Yes, Mousefur, another prophecy," said Bluestar. "Midnight had come to tell us the prophecy." Her blue eyes glowed eerily in the dark. "It goes like this. The elements of each Clan, shall awaken in for cats."**(A.N. I can't think of a good prophecy, okay?)**

"What does it mean?" asked a pale gray she-cat.

"Midnight interpreted that one cat from each Clan, will have the power of the element that their Clan is named for," replied the matted gray she-cat, whose name was Yellowfang. "For example, I guess the cat from RiverClan would have the power or water."

"Which cats do we choose?" Firestar asked.

"You can decide the one from ThunderClan," Bluestar meowed.

Firestar padded up to the pool. "I choose Echomist." An image of a silver she-cat with blue eyes rippled in the water. "Although she may not be the fiercest cat ever, she will do anything to protect her friends."

Bluestar nodded her head approvingly. "Good choice."

Tallstar stepped up to the Moonpool. "I choose Eagletalon." A fierce gray tom appeared in the silvery water. "He is a strong WindClan cat and will protect his Clan."

Leopardstar stared at the pool. "I choose Autumnleaf." The image of a reddish-brown she-cat with leaf-green eyes shone in the water. "She may be silly at times, but she will always sbe loyal to her Clan."

Runningnose padded closer to the Moonpool. "I choose Darkclaw." A black tom appeared in the rippling water. "Although he may shut himself away from others, he would never turn away from his leader."

Yellowfang looked at them. "Let's bring these four cats to StarClan tomorrow night. They need to know about the prophecy, before their powers get out of control."

**So, here are some random author notes. Umm... what was I going to say? Oh yeah! I will be taking OCs. However, they must be rouges, since they are going to be in some hostile rouge group thingy. Here is the OC form.**

**OC Form:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Description:**

**Random Things That You Want To Add:**

**Here is an example:**

**OC Form:**

**Name: Peroxide**

**Gender: She-cat**

**Description: A light brown tabby she-cat with unusual red eyes. Her left ear is torn, and she has many scars. She is the leader of a rouge group called the Peroxide Alliance.**

**Random Things That You Want To Add: Don't touch peroxide!**

**Okay, so I think this is about it. In the comments, say #Elementsoftheclans if you read this VERY long author notes. Buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!**


	2. Allegiances

**Hello, and here are the allegiances. I realize that I forgot the disclaimer. Erin Hunter team, please don't sue me! So here is the disclaim-**

**Echomist: (Runs in)Erin Hunter team owns the Warriors series!**

**Me: Hey! How did you break the fourth wall? **

**Echomist: (Shows enchanted diamond pickaxe) With this!**

**Me: Give that to me!**

**Echomist: (Runs away)**

**Here is the allegiances!**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Deputy: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Apprentice, Jayfeather (gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes)**

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)**

**Echomist-silver she-cat with blue eyes**

**Skyshine-cream-furred she-cat with sky blue eyes**

**Graystripe-long-haired gray tom**

**Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom**

**Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom (father to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-cat with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-cat)**

**Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes**

**Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom**

**Spiderleg-black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes**

**Birchfall-light brown tabby tom**

**Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes**

**Berrynose-cream-colored tom**

**Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat**

**Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom**

**Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat**

**Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Foxleap-reddish tabby tom**

**Apprentice, Cherrypaw**

**Icecloud-white she-cat**

**Toadstep-black-and-white tom**

**Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat**

**Apprentice, Molepaw**

**Briarlight-dark brown she-cat**

**Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat**

**Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes**

**Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

**Cherrypaw-ginger she-cat**

**Molepaw-brown-and-cream tom**

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace**

**Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches (mother to Snowkit, a white tom with amber eyes, Amberkit, a gray she-cat with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes, and Dewkit, a gray tom with amber eyes)**

**Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

**Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle**

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw**

**Deputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tom**

**Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom**

**Warriors:**

**Darkclaw-black tom**

**Oakfur-small brown tom**

**Smokefoot-black tom**

**Toadfoot-dark brown tom**

**Applefur-mottled brown she-cat**

**Crowfrost-black-and-white tom**

**Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back**

**Apprentice, Stoatpaw (ginger tom)**

**Snowbird-pure-white she-cat**

**Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes**

**Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom**

**Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet**

**Scorchfur-dark gray tom**

**Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom**

**Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat**

**Pinenose-black she-cat**

**Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom**

**Starlingwing-ginger tom**

**Queens:**

**Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles (mother to Dewkit, a gray she-cat, Sparrowkit, a brown tabby tom, and Mistkit, a pale gray she-cat)**

**Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Elders:**

**Cedarheart-dark gray tom**

**Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat**

**Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail**

**Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye**

**WindClan**

**Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom**

**Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat**

**Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom**

**Warriors:**

**Eagletalon-strong gray tom with amber eyes**

**Crowfeather-dark gray tom**

**Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom**

**Whitetail-small white she-cat**

**Nightcloud-black she-cat**

**Apprentice, Crouchpaw (black tom)**

**Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes**

**Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws**

**Harespring-brown-and-white tom**

**Leaftail-dark tabby tom, amber eyes**

**Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws**

**Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat**

**Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat**

**Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead**

**Whiskernose-light brown tom**

**Furzepelt-gray-and-white she-cat**

**Boulderfur-large pale gray tom**

**Apprentices:**

**Larkpaw-gray she-cat (either Harespring's or Sunstrike's apprentice)**

**Elders:**

**Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom**

**Tornear-tabby tom**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom**

**Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat**

**Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)**

**Warriors:**

**Autumnleaf-reddish-brown she-cat with leaf green eyes**

**Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat**

**Mintfur-light gray tabby tom**

**Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat**

**Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom**

**Mallowtail-light brown tabby tom**

**Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom**

**Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom**

**Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat**

**Grasspelt-light brown tom**

**Rushtail-light brown tabby tom**

**Apprentice, Heronpaw (brown tabby tom)**

**Troutstream-pale gray tabby she-cat**

**Mossyfoot-brown-and-white she-cat**

**Hollowflight-dark brown tabby tom**

**Queens:**

**Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat (mother to Podkit, a tom, and Curlkit, a she-cat)**

**Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

**Elders:**

**Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat**

**Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom**

**Cats Outside the Clans**

**Smoky-muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace**

**Floss-small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace**

**Other Animals**

**Midnight-a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea**

**Thank you for reading! Say #Don'tbreakthefourthwall in comments if you read this! Buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!**


	3. Echomist

**Guys, this will be short. I'm sorry, but this chapter and the next three chapters will be like this short. Maybe even shorter. But, afterwards, I WILL try to write longer chapters. So, I guess I should do disclai-**

**Echomist: This is the disclaimer! echomist66 doesn't own Warriors! Erin Hunter team does!**

**Me: Hey! You're not allowed to break the fourth wall!**

**Echomist: Who cares? I have an enchanted diamond pickaxe! (Shows the said pickaxe)**

**Me: (Chases after Echomist, trying to get the pickaxe) Give that to me!**

**Echomist: Never!**

**I guess that she will keep that pickaxe. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Echomist

Echomist stalked through the green grass. She spotted a mouse rustling in the leaves.

"Hi Echomist!" The mouse ran away. Echomist sighed, and looked in the direction of the voice.

"You just scared my mouse away!"

"Sorry." A cream-furred she-cat with blue eyes stepped out of the trees.

"Skyshine!" Echomist meowed. "Do you want to hunt with me?"

"Sure!" Skyshine started to scan the forest. "There!" She had spotted a squirrel nibbling on an acorn next to an oak tree. Skyshine crouched and pounced. In one leap, she landed on the squirrel. Skyshine killed it in one bite. "Yes!"

"Good catch!" Echomist meowed. Then she spotted a thrush. "Shh!" Echomist stalked the thrush until it was right in front of her. She leapt, and killed it. "Come on." Echomist held the thrush in her jaws. "Let's go." The two friends headed towards camp as the sun set. When they reached the ThunderClan camp, they dropped their prey into the fresh-kill pile.

Skyshine yawned. "I think I'm going to go back to my nest."

"Me too." Echomist and Skyshine padded toward the warrior's den. "Good night, Skyshine."

"Good night," Echomist curled up in her nest and fell asleep.

**Okay, now that you finished this ridiculously short chapter, I would like to do a special shout out. Congratulations to Hey It's Me! He or she was the first person to review! In fact the only one! So, if he/she likes, he/she can make a special, very special, OC. In fact, it will be in StarClan! Hey It's Me!, just review again with your OC Form to get your OC! I am still accepting OCs, since, well, I didn't get any. Remember, it can only be in the Peroxide Alliance, which is a hostile rouge group. Here is the OC form.**

**OC Form**

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Random Things:**

**Seriously, I think the A/N is longer than the chapter. So, please review! Second person to review gets a special shout out! #HeyIt'sMe if you read this ridiculously long A/N. Buh bye! Don't touch peroxide!**


	4. Eagletalon

**I'm mentally crying right now. No more reviews?! Please, please review. Next person to review gets to have an OC that is deputy in the Peroxide Alliance. Okay... I guess I have to do the disclaimer now. I hope Echomist doesn't break the fourth wall agai-**

**Echomist: My human counterpart doesn't own Warriors! Erin Hunter team does! She only owns the plot, me, Eagletalon, Autumnleaf, Darkclaw, and Skyshine! And the Peroxide Alliance!**

**Me: You little... **

**Echomist: Well, it looks like my human counterpart is mad at me! Buh bye!**

**Notch(Minecraft version of god)... Anyways, enjoy the ridiculously short chapter! I predict you will be done with the chapter in about 1 minute!**

Chapter 2: Eagletalon

Eagletalon leaped at his apprentice. "Larkpaw, block my attack!" Larkpaw successfully blocked Eagletalon's attack.

"Are we done yet?" asked the gray apprentice. Eagletalon glanced at the darkening sky.

"I guess we should head back to camp," he replied. As they headed to the WindClan camp, Larkpaw spotted a mouse.

"Ooh, can I catch it?" she asked.

"Sure." Larkpaw stalked the mouse. Then she accidentally stepped on a twig. _Snap!_ The mouse scurried away. Larkpaw sighed.

"Missed it." They padded into the camp. Without a word, Larkpaw bounded into the apprentice's den. Eagletalon padded into the warrior's den. He curled up in his nest and fell asleep.

**OCs now. No OCs** **yet?! Are you guys kidding me? Here is OC form.**

**OC Form:**

**Name: **

**Gender: **

**Appearance:**

**Personality: **

**Remember, they can only be in the Peroxide Alliance, which is a hostile rouge group!**

**I sincerely apologize for this very short chapter. I would make the other chapters longer, but the problem is chapters three and four are already written. Don't worry, I will upload chapter three in about one minute! Hey It's Me, don't forget your StarClan OC! #Eagletalon! R&R! Buh bye! Don't touch peroxide!**


	5. Autumnleaf

Okay, so this is Chapter 3. Now, the disclaim-

Echomist: Haha! I broke the fourth wall again! Anyways, Erin Hunter team owns Warriors! Echomist the human only owns the plot, me, Eagletalon, Autumnleaf, Darkclaw, Skyshine, and the Peroxide Alliance!

Me: Echomist the cat, stop breaking the fourth wall!

Echomist: Yeah right! I won't stop and I still have my enchanted diamond pickaxe!

Me: Ughh! Anyways guys, enjoy the story! There will be a setosorcerer kick rant at the end cause my friend told me too!

Chapter 3: Autumnleaf

Autumnleaf groomed her reddish-brown pelt. "Does anyone want to hear a joke?" she asked.  
>"Me! answered a dark gray she-cat. It was Minnowtail.<p>

"Great! So, a foreign cat walks into ThunderClan. The cat knows nothing about our language. ThunderClan warrior says, 'Get out!' So the cat walks to WindClan saying, 'Get out. Get out.' A WindClan warrior says, 'This is my territory.' The foreign cat goes to RiverClan saying, 'This is my territory.' A RiverClan warrior says, 'Do you want a mouse?' The cat then goes to ShadowClan saying, 'Do you want a mouse?' A ShadowClan warrior says, 'Attack!' The cat goes to a loner. The loner says, 'Hi!' The cat says, 'Get out.' The loner asked him why. The cat says, 'This is my territory.' The loner said, 'Yeah right.' The cat says do you want a mouse?' The loner says, 'Sure!' The cat says, 'Attack!' And that's the end of my joke!** (A/N Sorry that this joke is long.)**" Autumnleaf finished. Minnowtail blinked. Then she started laughing.

"Hahahahahaha!" She rolled around, attracting stares from the RiverCLan cats.

"Err… You might want to tone it down a bit," meowed Autumnleaf. She glanced at the warrior's den. She cursed. "Di Immortales. Reedwhisker is coming." The RiverClan deputy, Reedwhisker, stared ddown at the two.

"Exactly, what is so funny, Minnowtail?" he asked. Autumnleaf repeated the joke. When she finished, she looked at Reedwhisker's face. His face twitched once, then twice. Suddenly, he burst out laughing. "Haha!" He noticed Mistystar, Hollowflight, and pretty much every cat in RiverClan staring at him. "Hehe…" Reedwhisker backed away, and snapped out orders. "Hollowflight, go pick some cats. You are going to lead a border patrol." Minnowtail looked at the setting sun.

"Well, Autumnleaf, I'm going to go to my nest," meowed MInnowtail.

"Well then, I should too!" replied Autumnleaf. She bounded, to the warrior's den, with Minnowtail trailing sleepily behind.

"Good night!" mewed Autumnleaf.

"Yeah, good night. Autumnleaf curled up in her nest, and fell asleep.

**Okay, so I am going to do this kind of contest thing. I will have a reference to something inside each chapter. The prize will be different every chapter. For this one, the first person to find the reference AND which book series it is in, wins a POV for their OC in the Peroxide Alliance! To find the OC form, go to Chapter 2. And this is a longer chapter then one and two! I hope you're happy! I hope you're happy now.**

**Here is my rant. Skip to the next paragraph if you don't want to read my rant. This is about setosorcerer's kick from Team Crafted. This is Minecraft stuff. And, I do my rants in just a bunch of sentences in caps lock. So here we go… NOTCH! SETO WAS KICKED! I DON'T LIKE MITCH! SETO WAS KICKED JUST BECAUSE HE WANTED PRIVACY! I DON'T CARE THAT HE DIDN'T GO TO MINECON OR PARTICIPATE IN IRL VIDEOS! HE IS AWESOME! TEAM CRAFTED CHOSE BUSINESS OVER FRIENDSHIP! TY IS THE ONLY GOOD ONE IN TEAM CRAFTED NOW. AND HE LEFT! HE WENT MISSING FOR LIKE SIX MONTHS! HE WENT INTO DEPRESSION! I DON'T WATCH TEAM CRAFTED NOW! I WATCH SETO'S VIDEOS! #STAYSTRONGSETO! And this concludes my rant about Seto's kick.**

** #Staystrongseto. Buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!**


	6. Darkclaw

Chapter 4: Darkclaw

**Hello guys! So shout out to… Nafia7! She commented four times! FOUR FREAKING TIMES! (Although it was because she was tired one time and she forgot something and yeah) But seriously, Nafia, you are my favorite fanfiction author! I logged on and checked the reviews, thinking that there wouldn't be anymore reviews. Then I saw her reviews! I was SO SO SO SO SO SO happy! So, check her stories out! She has written three minecraft stories so far(not counting one shots). Nafia, make Emberlox happen! No Skymber! XD When I typed Emberlox, I accidentally typed Enderlox. Also, what are speaker tags? :/ Anyways, Nafia, your OC's POV will happen in Chapter Six. On with the disclaimer! So, I better say it fast before Echomist comes… Idon'townanythingbuttheplotechomisteagletalondarkclawautumnleafandtheperoxidealliance!**

**Echomist: (runs in) So I will say the disclaim-**

**Me: I already said it.**

**Echomist: Notch dang it.**

**Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

Darkclaw crept out of camp. He decided to go hunting. Darkclaw didn't like speaking with other cats. He preferred to keep to himself.

"Boo!" A cat popped out from the bushes in front of him. Darkclaw instinctively jumped on the cat, lashing his claws out. The cat yelped. "Sheesh! Let it go! I'm Olivenose!" Darkclaw stepped back and glared at Olivenose.

"Don't ever do that again," he meowed fiercely.

"Okay!" Olivenose leapt back to the bushes. "You can just go along now. Don't stop another cat from coming here so I can surprise him!"

"Fine." Darkclaw padded on to his favorite hiding spot. Finally, he arrived there. It was a clump of pine threes closely intertwined, and formed a perfect hiding place. "Finally. Peace." Suddenly, Darkclaw noticed the setting sun. "Darn it. I have to go back to camp or Rowanclaw will be after me."

Darkclaw padded silently towards the camp, eyes darting nervously from tree to tree. Quietly, he crept to the camp and hurried inside the warrior's den. Darkclaw curled up in his nest and fell asleep.

**Oh, and last chappie's reference was Di Immortales from Percy Jackson. It happens when Autumnleaf sees Reedwhisker coming. I need all the review that I can! I'm going to type up Chapter 5 soon! There IS a reference in this chapter! Find it, and boom! You win… umm… An OC in StarClan, who can't be a leader, has to be a warrior. **

**Echomist: You made that up on the spot!**

**Me: I did not!**

**Anyways, #Emberlox if u read this! Buh bye! Don't touch peroxide!**


	7. The Prophecy

Chapter 5: The Prophecy

**Okay,`so you finally get a long chapter. This chapter is dedicated to Nafia7, since her comments motivated to finish this chapter. Disclaimer will start now. So-**

**Echomist: She doesn't own anything but me, Eagletalon, Autumnleaf, Darkclaw, the Peroxide Alliance, the prophecy, and the plotline! **

**Me: Stop breaking the fourth wall!**

**Anyways enjoy a long chapter!**

Echomist's POV(other chapters were in third person)

Echomist woke up in a starry clearing. "Greetings, Echomist." She turned toward the voice. There, stood a majestic tom with flame-colored fur. His green eyes stared at me.

Echomist suddenly realized who it was."Firestar! It's such an honor to meet you! Wait, you're dead. Am I in StarClan? Wait, am I dead? AHHHHHH!" Echomist freaked out, running around and yelling.

"Calm down. You're not dead." Firestar's eyes held the faintest glint of amusement. "We brought you here for a special reason."

Echomist calmed down. "Well, what is that reason?" I asked.

"Follow me." Firestar padded towards a group of cats. Of course, she followed. **(A/N OMG I'M NOT EVEN ONE FOURTH THROUGH WITH THIS CHAPTER AND SO FAR IT IS LONGER THAN ALL OF MY OTHERS. *squeals*)** As Echomist drew closer, she saw other StarClan cats, and three Clan cats. She recognized a strong, gray cat as Eagletalon of WindClan, and a reddish-brown she-cat as Autumnleaf of RiverClan. However, Echomist had no idea who a black tom was. She only knew that he is in ShadowClan. Bluestar looked gravely at us all.

"I know that you might be wondering why you're here," she meowed.

"Of course we are!" mewed Autumnleaf. Bluestar gave her a stern look.

"We have received a prophecy." She paused for a moment.

"Well, what is it?" Echomist asked impatiently.

"It goes like this. The element of each Clan shall awaken in a cat from each Clan." Bluestar replied.

"So, we are the cats?" Eagletalon asked.

"Yes," replied Bluestar.

"BLUESTAR! I'M STARTLED!" yelled Autumnleaf. "WE HAVE MAGIC POWERS?!"

"I'm afraid so," meowed Bluestar. She turned towards Echomist. "Echomist, you have power over plants." Bluestar faced Eagletalon. "Eagletalon, you can control the winds." She looked at Autumnleaf. "Autumnleaf, you have the power over water."

"Sweet!" meowed Autumnleaf. She started jumping around. The water in a small pond nearby responded to her emotions, and spewed water everywhere. Every cat was doused in water.

"Oopsies…" Autumnleaf slowly backed away from the others. Bluestar glared at her, before turning to Darkclaw.

"Darkclaw, you have the power over shadows. You can shadow-travel, which is basically teleporting." Echomist spoke up.

"Great that we have these powers and all, but why do we have these powers?" she asked.

"You have these powers to defeat the Peroxide Alliance," meowed Bluestar.

"Umm… What is the Peroxide Alliance?" Darkclaw spoke for the first time.

"The Peroxide Alliance is a hostile rouge group that lives not far from the Clans," meowed Firestar. 'Their leader is Peroxide." Bluestar looked at the brightening sky.

"The sun is rising. You must learn to control these powers. No one else must know about the prophecy, except for our leaders. In fact, we will visit them. Goodbye." Echomist watched as the cats faded away, and her dreams turned into reality.

**Okay, there IS a reference in this chapter. I know that I had uploaded a chapter like twenty minutes ago, but heck, I really like this reference. So, if you guess this reference AND the last reference, you get both prizes!**

**Autumnleaf: What in the name of Notch is the prize?!**

**Oh yeah! The prize is a shout out in the next chapter! Yay! What is a speaker tag? Comment #FirstLongChapter if you read this! Buh bye! Don't touch peroxide!**


	8. Peroxide Alliance Allegiances

Peroxide Alliance Allegiances

**I was reading the Last Hope while I was typing this. I was like Oh no at the end of this book Firestar is going to die and I'm going to cry again. XD Okay, these cats are all created by me except for Sabre, and she is not an official member of the Peroxide Alliance. So basically, I created all of the cats in the Peroxide Alliance! Yay! Because no one will send in OCs except for Nafia7 and her OC was a prize. I'm sad. T_T And I don't have to say the disclaimer cause I created the Peroxide Alliance.**

**Echomist: NO! I WANT TO SAY THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: Too bad.**

**Anyways, here are the allegiances!**

The Peroxide Alliances

Leader: Peroxide – a brown tabby she-cat with unusual red eyes and a torn ear, with multiple scars on her body.

Deputy: Obsidian – muscular black tom with indigo eyes

Healer: Pearl – pure white she-cat with serene blue eyes(A/N: This is based on an OC I made before that's not on the internet. Her name was Pearlheart, and she was a medicine cat and same description!)

Members: Misty – gray blue she-cat with blue eyes

Sky – golden-furred tom with amber eyes

Seto – dark gray tom with indigo eyes

Bajan – black tom with ginger flecks

Deadlox – light brown tom with red eyes

Mac – light brown she-cat with with blue eyes

Fluffy – long-haired dark brown tabby tom

Dawn – light brown tabby she-cat who has one green eye and one blue eye

Nafia – black she-cat with blue eyes

Sapphire – cream-furred she-cat with blue eyes

Mirror – silver she-cat with blue eyes

Zack – brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Ashley – reddish-brown she-cat with olive-colored eyes

Noodles – dark gray tom with green eyes

Kopi – golden-furred she-cat

ThinksWife – brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Derp – dark brown tom with derpy eyes

Mudkip – gray-blue tom with golden flecks

Ember – black she-cat with ice blue eyes

Sabre – gray tortoiseshell she-cat(she isn't an official member of the Peroxide Alliance)

**Haha, I bet you noticed there's some Youtubers. I want YOU to guess all of them! I will give you hint: Ashley is NOT AshleyMarieeGaming. She has something to do with Zack! So does Macaroon and SwimmyBird! And this is NOT going to be a crossover. I had trouble of thinking of multiple OCs, since you guys wouldn't send any! (crys) So, I just made cats based on Youtubers! And a Youtuber's dog and wife! Nafia7, sapphiremeow16, hope you don't mind I made cats that are named after you. Nafia, I also hope you don't mind I made Ember. MWAHAHA IM GOING TO MAKE #EMBERLOX IN THIS STORY MWAHAHA TOTAL RANDOMNESS. Never mind that. But I AM going to make #Emberlox. Congratulations to Nafia7Ate9 to guessing both references! The reference in Chapter 4 is "Let it go" in Frozen! It occurs when Darkclaw pounced on Olivenose. The reference in Chapter 5 is "BLUESTAR! I'M STARTLED!". It was originally "JASON! I'M STARTLED!" by Skydoesminecraft. It happens when Autumnleaf talks to Bluestar. Nafia, you get a shoutout! Shoutout to Nafia7Ate9! And you get to make an OC that is in StarClan! It has to be a warrior. #EmberloxWithCats if you read this! Buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!**


	9. The Peroxide Alliance

Chapter 6: The Peroxide Alliance

**Heck, I'm too lazy, so Echomist can say the disclaimer.**

**Echomist: YAY! Echo doesn't own anything but me, Eagletalon, Autumnleaf, Darkclaw, Skyshine, and all of the Peroxide Alliance!**

**Also, I will now only be able to upload on weekends. I was going to give you a double update, but after I typed up ALL of chapter 7, Microsoft Word decided not to work. I saved it, and shut down the computer. I started the laptop back up, and guess what. Chapter 7 is completely done! Blame the computer for taking away your double update. Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

Nafia POV

A black she-cat stalked silently through the trees. Her name was Nafia. "Hey! Get out of my territory!" A ginger she-cat hissed at Nafia. She ran out of the trees and into the Peroxide Alliance camp.

"Who is it?" Sky was standing guard at the entrance.

"It's me, Nafia."

"Ok. You can pass." Nafia nodded, and padded into the clearing. **(A/N: I think that I'm making the Peroxide Alliance like a Clan. I guess they're kind of like a Clan, it's just that they're evil.)** A red-eyed tom and a black she-cat were in a corner, touching noses. Nafia padded right up to them.

"Are you guys doing Emberlox?"

"Yes, we are," replied the she-cat.

"But I didn't write you to do that in New Dawn!" Nafia complained. **(A/N: I was laughing so hard as I was writing this.)**

"Yeah, but this isn't your fanfiction. This is Elements of the Clans," meowed the red eyed tom.

"Oh, all right." Nafia said. "But I can make Skymber happen in my fanfiction."

"Please don't make that happen!" Sky called from the entrance. "She betrayed me in that story, and because of that Mitch died!"

"WUT?" Bajan joined the conversation. "I DIED?! NAFIA, HOW DARE YOU!"

"Oh please, be civil." The writer, Echo, joined in because she just wrote herself in. "If you keep on yelling, I might kill you off in this too. Actually, a lot of cats will die because you're the bad guys. And I don't like you since you started the idea of kicking Seto. So… I will kill you off. GET READY FOR YOUR DEATH! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yeah, well, Jason, you will turn into dragon hybrid in my fanfiction!" Nafia meowed.

"Wait, I'm going to join Herobrine?" Jason asked.

"Yep."

"WUT?"

"Yep."

"Why isn't Aradyn here anyways? We need Jaradyn!"

"Fine, I will write Aradyn in," Echo said. "Also, I might add Rosewing and Wispice."

"Good."

Echo twitched her whiskers(I have to be a cat because these are cats). "Well, I have to go away to focus on the story."

"Buh bye. Don't touch peroxide!" Nafia meowed. Echo disappeared in a flash of light. **(A/N: Wow, I broke the fourth wall big time.)**

"Hey! What are you lazy cats doing? Get back to work!" yelled Peroxide. "Or else I will claw you to death!" Every cat scurried to get back to work.

**Well, yeah! Here is your Chapter 6! Well, I can now only update on weekends. :( And I am truly sorry you had to go two weeks without a single chapter. I am SO SO SO sorry. I am really really sorry. I was busy and stuff. Anyways, the reference is what fanfiction is mentioned in this chapter? It is REALLY REALLY easy. I mean, all you have to do is look up the author that I mentioned on fanfiction. Anyways-**

**Pink bunny guard: What are those noises I hear?**

**Me: Umm… Carrots!**

**Pink bunny guard: That makes total sense, since we had to force you to eat those carrots.**

**Me: I know right?**

**HELP ME! THE PINK BUNNIES HAVE ME!**


	10. Bajan's Death MWAHAHA!

Chapter 7 : Bajan's Death MWAHAHA!

**Alright, as you knew from the last chapter, I had this chapter all written out, then Microsoft Word went crazy, so I saved the chapter and shut the computer down, then I opened the computer back up, and it was completely blank! And I even had an A/N that was a page long in Word! So all I'm going to do in this A/N is to have Echomist say the disclaimer, promote my new TV show and one-shot, and have the pink bunnies state their ransom. Echomist, it's your cue.**

**Echomist: (Holding enchanted diamond pickaxe) Echo owns nothing but me, Eagletalon, Autumnleaf, Darkclaw, Skyshine, and the Peroxide Alliance. Buh bye! (leaves)**

**Right, so I guess the evil pink bunnies should go first. Bunny Guard, go ahead.**

**Pink Bunny Guard: All right, I have no idea why Echo is so cooperative right now. So basically, she needs five reviews on her one-shot and five reviews each on episodes 1 and 2 of the Peroxide Show. Got it?**

**Notch, the bunnies want so much things from you guys! Please free me!**

**Anyways, I'm going away for one week. It wouldn't make any difference because I will be gone only for the week days next week. But, it means that I can write more! Yay! Because I'm bringing my notebook along! I feel really weird right now, with a possible cold and stuff, so blame the germs for making me write this chapter! Nafia, tell me if I'm allowed to Ember, Aradyn, Rosewing, and Wispice. Also, you owe me one StarClan OC for your prize for some reference I forgot which chapter. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Fluffy groaned. "Derp, put your leafshades on!"

"NO!" Derp yelled. "I DON'T LIKE LEAFSHADES!" _Once I get Derp to get out of derp mode, I'm going to kill him,_ Fluffy thought. **(A/N: Lol, I keep on typing Jerome instead of Fluffy.)**

"Derp, let's play a game," Fluffy meowed calmly. **(A/N: Argh! I keep on typing Jerome!)**

"OKAYY! WHAT GAME IS IT!" Derp shouted. Over by the edge of camp, Ashley clamped her paws over her ears.

"It is called the Stay Still game. To win, you have to stay still."

"OKAYY!" Amazingly, Derp stood still. Just as Fluffy** (A/N: It's official. I'm cursed with wanting to type Jerome instead of Fluffy. I should have just made his name Jerome.)** was prepared to slam the leafshades on…

**Okay, that is end of chapter! Buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!**

**JOKING! Here is the rest of Chapter 7.**

… Mirror and Mac burst into the camp! Fluffy **(A/N: Now that is the fourth time I typed Jerome instead of Fluffy.)** could hardly believe his eyes. At the she-cats' paws, was Bajan bleeding to death! **(A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUN!) **

"Bajan!" Fluffy **(A/N: NOTCH HELP ME! I AM GOING TO KILL OF FLUFFY BECAUSE IM TIRED OF TYPING JEROME INSTEAD!) **cried. He rushed to his best friend's side. **(A/N: Ooh! Merome!) **Peroxide appeared out of her den. Her red eyes scanned the camp and landed on Merome. **(A/N: I apologize for the Merome thing! I couldn't help it! And I don't ship yaoi ships!)**

"Ah," she meowed. "Pearlheart!" she called. Mac spoke up.

"Umm… Pearlheart is gathering herbs. We saw her."

"Oh well. Too bad for Bajan," Peroxide meowed with absolutely no remorse. "How did this happen?"

"Well, Mac, Bajan, and I were training and Mac and I fought against Bajan, and this happened." Mirror said this with no sadness. In fact, it sounded like she didn't regret that Bajan was bleeding to death.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" Fluffy roared. **(A/N: This is possibly the last time I'm going to mention Fluffy again. I keep on typing Jerome.) **At that moment, Bajan died. Echo floated down from the clouds.

"Yay! Bajan is dead!" Echo said.

"No one mourns the Bajan!" The rest of Team Crafted sang, drifting down from the clouds.

"No more!" Echo sang.

"No one mourns the Bajan!"

"No more!"

"Wait, are we talking about me?" Mitch asked.

"Actually, we are singing about your cat form," Echo explained. "He just died."

**Okay, I think this is a nice place to stop. As I said earlier, I am going somewhere but I am taking notebook so I can write more! And, I'm writing a new story! It will be about the Sky Army. Just a heads up! I put a reference in this chapter, but I don't think anyone will recognize it. Even though it is the most awesome play ever. Hint: It is a song in a musical, and think of the Wicked Witch of the West that is not really wicked, and Glinda the Good who's real name is GUH-linda! Buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!**


	11. Sabre's Proposition

**I'm giving you a double update. Autumnleaf, say the disclaimer.**

**Autumnleaf: Echo doesn't own anything but me, Echomist, Eagletalon, Skyshine, Darkclaw, and the Peroxide Alliance! Yay! I finally get to say the disclaimer!**

**Echo: *Comes in holding enchanted diamond pickaxe* Echo doesn't own-**

**Autumnleaf: I already said the disclaimer!**

**Echo: NOO!**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! (even though it is really short)**

Chapter 8: Sabre's Proposition

Sabre's POV

A cat walked into the Peroxide Alliance camp, shaking leaves off her gray tortoiseshell pelt. Noodles walked by, dipping his head. The cat walked into a small cave at the edge of the clearing. "Who is it?" A low growl echoed around the cave walls.

"It's Sabre. I have a proposition for you." The cat settled down on the cold stone floor. The same voice echoed around again.

"Ah. Sabre." A light brown tabby she-cat padded out of the shadows, her red eyes gleaming. **(A/N: As I was writing the red eye thing, I was thinking of Deadlox. Then I thought of Emberlox. XD)** "What is this proposition?"

"I think that we should attack the Clans this instant!" Sabre slammed her paw on the floor**.(A/N: As I was writing this, I was thinking of Sabre as a judge, and she says, "I sentence Naf1a7 to one million years in prison for creating me, which will make me suffer a battle that will come!" Then she slams that hammer thingy on the desk or whatever it's called. XD)**

"And why do you think that?" Peroxide eyed Sabre carefully.

"Because they are annoying! They keep us from extending your territory!"

"Well, then," Peroxide mused. "I guess we can attack."

"When?" Sabre asked.

"Ah, probably in two weeks."

"Fine." Sabre said. Then she left the camp, off to her own den.

**Okay, double update! Are you happy or what? Actually this is a really short chapter but who cares? It is technically a double update! There is no reference in this because chapter 7 had one. Buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!**


	12. Echomist's Powers

Chapter 9: Echomist's Powers

**Hey guys, I found out I actually didn't have as much time as I thought I would have for that week. So, that's why you got no update at all at anything! MWAHAHA! All I got done was a little bit of the first chapter of the new Sky Army book. I will now reveal what it is called. Also, Echomist can't break the fourth wall anymore cause I took her diamond pickaxe! It is called-**

**Echomist: (runs in) ECHO'S NEW BOOK IS CALLED THE RISE OF THE SQUIDS! IT IS THE FIRST BOOK OF HER NEW SERIES, SQUIDS AND BUDDER!**

**Me: How in the name of Notch did you break the fourth wall?**

**Echomist: Wooden pickaxe. Doesn't make the diamond blocks(seriously, that's what the fourth wall in this story is made of!) drop anything, but it still breaks the blocks!**

**Me: Darn it. (tped Echomist away to the forest, and repaired the wall.)**

**Echomist: (trys to break the fourth wall but the wooden pickaxe breaks) *faraway voice* MY PICKAXE BROKE!**

**Me: Be quiet! I'm trying to say the disclaimer!**

**Echomist: WAIT? YOU CAN HEAR ME!**

**Me: Yes! Now be quiet!**

**Echomist: ECHO DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING BUT ME, EAGLETALON, AUTUMNLEAF, DARKCLAW, SKYSHINE, THE PEROXIDE ALLIANCE, AND THE PLOT!**

**Me: Great. I'm going to have to put in sound proof barriers around the fourth wall.**

**Anyways Best OC maker, see that ridiculously long A/N? Ha! I defied you! I think I'll try defying gravity! Kiss me good bye, I'm-**

**Elphaba: Shaddup! That's my song!**

**Me: Oopsies.**

**Anyways on with the chapter!**

Echomist's POV

Echomist groans as she stretches out of her nest. "Wow. Was that dream legit?" She padded out of the den, blinking into the early morning sun.

"Yes, that dream was real." A smooth and reassuring wrapped around Echomist.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sorreltail." Echomist gaped at the transparent cat in front of her.

"Really? You're a hero!"

"I guess I am." Sorreltail's voice held traces of sadness. "I do miss Brackenfur though."

"Why are you here?" Echomist asked.

"From now on, I'm going to be in your mind. I'm to help you control your powers and such," Sorreltail explained.

"Oh." Echomist frowned. "But how do I use my powers?"

"I'll show you. Let's go the forest." Echomist padded into the forest and arrived at an enclosed meadow.

"Ok, what do I do?"

"Imagine that a small vine is sprouting up from the ground in front of you." Echomist squeezed her eyes shut and imagined that a small vine was appearing. When she opened her eyes she was disappointed to find nothing new on the grass.

"It didn't work!"

"Try again," Sorreltail patiently answered. Echomist concentrated on the bare dirt, and imagined a leafy plant sprouting up into the surface. She felt a sudden rush of strength, then nothing. The silver she-cat opened her blue eyes, and saw a small vine on the coarse dirt.

"OMFS! (oh my firestar) It actually worked!" Echomist cried.

"Yes, it did. Now shush, before every cat in ThunderClan hears us."

"Oopsies."

"Let's practice again," Sorreltail meowed. So Echomist kept on practicing, until she could do it pretty well.

"I think I got it now!" Echomist said as several flowers sprouted around her.

"Good job. Now, I think we should return back to ThunderClan. Hopefully Bramblecla- no, Bramblestar doesn't get mad at us," Sorreltail replied.

"Do you- do you want to talk to Brackenfur?" Echomist asked tentatively. Sorreltail smiled sadly.

"I don't think I'm really allowed to. I would have to explain why I am here, and that will inform him of the prophecy. We can't really let that happen. The prophecy has to be kept secret," she replied.

"Oh." They padded through the forest, until they got to the entrance to the ThunderClan camp. As they walked in, Bramblestar loomed in front of Echomist.

"Where have you been? You were needed at a hunting patrol!" he shouted. Several cats looked over at them.

"Umm… I was hunting," Echomist meowed lamely.

"And you didn't find any prey? I find that unlikely, since the hunting patrols today found a lot of prey. Also, it is in the middle of greenleaf."

"Oh."

"Echomist, tomorrow you will spend all day in camp cleaning out the elders den and nursery," Bramblestar announced.

"Dang it."

"Now go back to the warrior's den," he commanded. As he padded away, Sorreltail spoke in Echomist's mind.

"Well, that was unfortunate. You won't be able to practice tomorrow, but I think you've got it."

"Thanks. I'm going to go to my nest." And Echomist curled up in her nest, and fell asleep, hoping for a dreamless night.

**Alright, there is your chapter. Now, I am sorry for not updating for like two weeks. I was very busy. Because of that, I'm giving you a double update on the Peroxide Show! Also, my friend got a fanfiction account. I don't know her username yet. I hope I will get to write a story with her in the near future. And thank you Naf1a7ate9 for FINALLY updating Left Behind. (even though if she didn't update New Dawn.) And I STILL need your OC for Starclan. Remember, it has to be a warrior. And it is very important, so submit it by Chapter 15, or else I will make the cat up myself. I'm slowly writing longer and longer chapters, so at the end of this story I will hope to have the ability to write long chapters. I have a challenge for all of you. Google setosorcerer twenty times. Please do it, it doesn't take much time. Only a minute or so. Also, (takes deep breath) ALESA IS PREGNANT! YAY! SKYDOESMINECRAFT IS GONNA BE A DAD! Comment #Googlesetosorcerer if you read this A/N. Remember to check out ! Buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!**


	13. Random Hunt in WindClan

Chapter 10: Random Hunt in WindClan

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter of Elements of the Clans. This might become a double update for Elements of the Clans, I'm not sure. It depends on how much I get done by the time I get to go onto my account. So, I put in sound proof barriers and replaced the fourth wall with bedrock. So now-**

**Echomist: (Flys in) ECHODOESNTOWNANYTHINGBUTMEEAGLETALONAUTUMNLEAFSKYHINEDARKCLAWANDTHEPEROXIDEALLIANCE!(internet cookies to you if you read that. (::) (::))**

**Me: How in the name of Notch did you do that?**

**Echomist: I opped myself!**

**Me: /ban Echomist (echomist disappears) Hah! I banned you from the fourth wall!**

**I think I will start doing replies. I will do replies for chapter 8 right now. I guess that means I skip Chapter 9 replies. Oh well. I just checked reviews, and realized there is no reviews for chapter 8. o_O I will just combine chapter 6 and 7 replies together.**

**Best OC Maker: Yes, a cat writing a fanfic on fanfic is very original. Internet cookies to you! (::) (::) (::)**

**Naf1a7ate9: Oh yes, you do know what fanfiction I'm speaking of. CAN I PLEASE USE EMBER AND ARADYN AND ROSEWING AND WISPICE?! I didn't add Aradyn Rosewing and Wispice yet, but PLEASE ABOUT EMBER?! If you don't want me to use her, that's ok. I will just take her out of the plot. Maybe I can do Skylox instead. Also, I found a love tester and looked up Tyler and Emma. that is the link that proves that Emberlox is real. I also looked up Adam and Emma and I found this this proves that Skymber won't happen. Please put these links in your next chapter of New Dawn, it will show that you must put Emberlox. Internet cookies to you! (::) (::) (::)**

**Best OC Maker: No, I will not fix these long author notes! Besides, I like doing replies. More internet cookies to you! (::) (::) (::)**

**On with the chapter!**

Eagletalon woke up from that dream. _Did that really just happen? Have I actually understood? That the weird quirk I've tried to subside, can actually make me meet the wizard?_ **(There is the reference!) **_Oh well, I have to go wake up Larkpaw. We have to go hunting with Sedgewhisker and Emberfoot._ Eagletalon rose up from his nest, and padded to the clearing. There was Larkpaw, eating a mouse.

'Is it time to go hunting yet? Is it is it?" Larkpaw meowed impatiently.

"Yes, it is," her mentor replied. "We have to wait for Sedgewhisker and Emberfoot."

"And here we are!" Sedgewhisker announced, while padding towards them. Emberfoot trailed sleepily behind them.

"Why do we have to go hunting now? It's before the dawn patrol starts!" Emberfoot moaned.

"Too bad," Sedgewhisker replied cheerfully.

"Darn it."The foursome padded throughout the forest.

"Where should we hunt?" Sedgewhisker asked.

"Over by the Marigold Meadow," Eagletalon replied. **(A/N: That is not a real place in WindClan territory, it's just that there is no places marked in the territory map.)**

They eventually reached the meadow. A patch of leaves rustled, and a gray tail sticks out. "Larkpaw, get that mouse," Eagletalon whispered. Larkpaw creeped up to the mouse, until she was right behind it. The apprentice's tail accidentally stirred up some dead leaves on the ground, which alerted the mouse.

"Fox dung!" Larkpaw cursed as the mouse scampered away.

"Oh well, better luck next time," Sedgewhisker meowed. **(A/N: Lol, I accidentally typed butter luck next time. XD)**

Timeskip until the end of hunt~

Every cat was carrying at least one piece of prey.

"Eagletalon!" Larkpaw panted. She was carrying a large squirrel that was dragging on the ground. "A little bit of help here?"

"I'll carry it!" Sedgewhisker bounded over. She dropped her two mice on the ground. "Here you can carry that." Sedgewhisker picked up the squirrel.

"Thanks, Sedgewhisker."

"No problem."

**I feel like that is good enough. I know that this isn't as long as a bunch of other people's, but the truth is that you should be happy enough that you get two short chapters here, and two episodes in the Peroxide Show. This chapter isn't about Eagletalon's powers, because I accidentally just wrote about a hunt and forgot about his powers. Also, I'm starting a new one-shot collection thingy called The Silver Trail. It will be in both Minecraft Youtuber real life, Minecraft world, and warriors world. Please send in prompts! If you're reading this, google setosorcerer twenty more times. #GooglesetosorcererAgain. It is for a secret purpose that I won't reveal if it doesn't work. Also, look up I Google Setolox on Youtube, and click on the video made by Deadlox. Watch the beginning, and setosorcerer fans will be happy. I couldn't be happier, no I couldn't be happier, Though it is-**

**Glinda: I would prefer if you wouldn't sing my song. See, I'm not as rude as Elphie was in Chapter 9!**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Anyways, buh bye, and don't touch peroxide!**


End file.
